


First Step

by Narqissa



Series: That girl and the boy [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, yutoyuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: Yuto and Yuko finally got their feelings open and through.





	First Step

“You’re quiet.”

Yuto turn his head and chuckles at Yuko’s coming figure. She brought the cup set and put it on the table in front of sofa Yuto sitting on, while smiling at him.

“What do you expect? This is the first time I’m coming to your place.”

Yuko grins at that, “Just that?”

Answering to her teasing grin, Yuto stretched out his hand at her, motioning to her to come to him. Soft contented smile plastered in Yuto’s face so clear that Yuko’s face can’t help but mirroring it.

Taking his hand, Yuko maneuver herself to sit in between his legs, just like the scene she love the most. Holding his hand between her own hand and her body.

Surprise only appear in Yuto’s face for a split second at the familiar gesture, as his body re-acquire the warmth he didn't know he's been losing. Unlike their movie, Yuto holding her body closer, wrapping her slender figure with all his arm length, and bury his face in her neck.

“I didn't know how I much I’ve missed this…” he mumbled slowly.

“Me neither,” she wrap her hand around his arms and drowning herself in the man’s embrace. 

“I still can't believe this is real…”

Yuko chuckles at that. He still bury his face in her shoulder, so Yuko can't properly see his face, but he have a guess.

“I’m here. You're here. We're here now,” she move one of her hand to touch his soft hair, making him humming softly at her shoulder. 

Yuto move his head, staring back at her from his position. Yuko is looking at him with so much affection in her eyes, it makes Yuto’s heart full so much, he can't help but closing their distance and pouring his feelings back at her.

It was a pure kiss. No pressure from either side, just two lips attaching to each other and moving to pour out the contained feelings that both holds deep inside.

Yuto hold her face with one of his hand as he pull back, wanting to look at her face. Yuko’s face turned pink a bit, with one of her hand still on his hair, holding it softly.

Feeling mesmerized by the view, Yuto cupped her face and rubbing his thumb on her cheek with so much appreciation. 

The touch on her face feels so soft and tender, as if she could break if being put with too much pressure. It makes Yuko feels so weak under him, she could only smiles back at him.

“Yuko.”

At the sudden use of her first name Yuko got taken a back a bit. But hearing it flowing from that lips makes her heart flutters so much big smile can't be dammed from her face.

“Yuto,” she said back as he press their nose together. Sharing the warmth inside their body. 

For some reason, both of them chuckles together.

“Why does it seems like we’re copying our movie scenes again?” Yuto laughing amusedly while hiding his face in her shoulder blade. 

He is just too happy, damn it. 

“I know right, this is so weird,” Yuko laugh along as she lean her neck and body to Yuto’s.

“Look, even this pose,” Yuto teased.

“Oh shut up. It’s not like I did it on purpose!” Yuko smack his head playfully.

Yuto grins at her pouting face, “Hmm~? Really~~?”

Yuko sits straight up again and pushing his face away playfully, “You’re making that annoying tone again.

Amused laughing voice come out from Yuto’s mouth while he tightens his hold at her. 

“You know? You have been doing lots of physical abuse to me since shooting days. I could sue you,” he grins playfully at her.

“You go and try me,” Yuko challange him.

Yuto can only laugh at their teasing games. 

“Imagine what Ichii-san going to say about this.”

Yuto groans, “He’s going to tease me all over again. Can we not say anything to him….no, to anyone for a while~~?”

Yuko laugh at Yuto’s whining voice, “Awww but we are all indebted to him aren’t we?”

“That’s true, but….I bet then the news will spread to the staffs as well and they won’t let me get over it for the rest of my life,” Yuto can already imagine all the teasing he will receive from their all too friendly staffs of BokuGoha. 

“You don’t like it?”

Yuto shake his head in a flash. “I just….want to keep you for myself for now?”

She can’t see his face and neither him, but Yuko smiling so fondly at Yuto being in his spoilt mode. “You know I’m working with your groupmate right now right? Don’t you think he will definitely know?”

“Daichan knows me enough to understand.”

“And the others? Don’t you think they have been plotting enough to figure something out?”

“I have 10 years worth blackmail material pictures stored in case like this.”

Yuko laugh so hard at that.

“That’s that then I guess.”

Yuto smiles in satisfied already when suddenly Yuko continues on.

“But you do remember we have gathering party with the movie staffs next week for the DVD release celebration right?”

Yuto made long groans voice as he drop his body to the sofa, taking Yuko’s body along with her surprised laughing voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this before the DVD release, and it was so short but oh well. But now that I have so many new YutoYuko moments from the DVD I feel like I can write more in the future X"DDDD


End file.
